


Long live to bunny

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Cheerleader Niall, Harry has a weird bum kink, M/M, Smut, Top Harry squad bitches, football captain Harry, josh it's thirsty for nialls bum, suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you make a one shot, Narry?<br/>That Niall's the cheerleader captain and Harry is the football captain who is a jock.<br/>And they are the school couple and Harry was in practice while Niall was in practice too, so Niall bend over and show his bum just to make Harry horny, so they fuck in the locker room? Smut<br/>Please? Sorry:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long live to bunny

Harry styles, 19, 1,80 m, curly hair, beautiful green eyes, popular, football captain. Beside those qualities, he is kind, sweet, a real gentleman, he is smart, good student, good son and good boyfriend. Oh yeah he has a beautiful boyfriend, or how he calls him: his doll. 

Niall horan, 19, 1,71 m, blonde hair, blue eyes, popular, cheerleader captain, very flexible *wink, wink*, an ass to die for and he has a hot football captain as a boyfriend 

They are the cutest couple ever always hugging, kissing, touching. People think they are going to last forever and Niall and Harry thinks the same. 

Harry is the one who likes to touch tho but who can blame him? His boyfriend is so fucking hot with his cheerleader uniform, his blue pleated skirt that covers his milky thighs, white converse and a blue sleeve shirt 

This is why Harry is so fucking horny all the time which is right now bc unfortunately(it's not) the cheerleader crew is practicing their routine while the football players are in practice as well and Harry knows that that fucker is doing this on purpose. Does he has to tie his shoes lashes every time in front of Harry's direction? 

He is mad bc he is practically showing 'his' bum to everyone and that bum it's just for Harry's eyes. 

He hears a moan close to him and he turns to see that josh Devine it's on full staring. 

"Hey Devine, do 50 push ups right now" he says with a glare 

"No thank you I am good" josh said going back to stare at Niall 

"Hey dumb ass I didn't ask you if you wanted to do the push ups" Harry said grabbing josh neck. "And I am your captain so do as I told" Harry said. "And stop staring at my boyfriend ass please" Harry pat josh shoulder.

"Fuck" he hear someone say 

"Malik don't make me make you do push ups too" Harry said 

XXXXXXXX 

"Did you saw his ass?" he hear josh saying on the other side of the locker room. 

"If Harry hears you he is going to kill you" he hears dan saying 

"Don't care. He may be his boyfriend but I can still look at that ass if I want to" josh said 

He wants to punch josh face. How dare him saying those things about looking at nialls bum if he wants. 

The whole locker room is clear except for him who is still on his towel. 

He sits on the bench putting his socks on 

Someone close his eyes. 

"You look hot all sweaty and dirty baby" Niall said behind his ear 

"I wanted you to fuck me on that field right there" Niall said moaning 

He sits on Harry lap. His back press against Harry's chest, grabbing Harry's hand on settle them on his hip 

He start grinding on Harry's crotch and he is blessed of the friction bc he feels so frustrated with his football team and the grinding relax him. 

"Fuck" he mumbled biting nialls shoulder 

"I want you so bad" Harry said grinding more on nialls bum 

"Fuck me harry, fuck me on this bench, please" Niall said standing up and taking off Harry's towel 

He drop to his knee and settle himself between Harry's leg grabbing the base of his cock giving the head a kitten lick. 

"Slut" Harry said staring at Niall when he takes his whole cock on his mouth 

"Your slut tho" Niall said winking at Harry and continue to lick Harry's cock. 

He grabs nialls hair and push him further on his cock until he gags. He loves the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Nialls throat. That slut. 

"Stand up" Harry said pushing Niall away from his dick 

Niall whine. That cockslut. 

"You need someone to spank you baby doll" Harry said grabbing nialls chin and kiss him roughly. 

Niall shake his head. "No Harry please no, that hurts" Niall said with big eyes 

"No you deserve to be punish" Harry said touching nialls hair gentle 

Niall roll his eyes. "What did I do now?" Niall said frowning 

"Don't speak to me like that" Harry said grabbing nialls chin again 

"You were showing your ass to my whole team" Harry said 

Niall swap Harry's hand from his chin 

"What the fuck are you talking about" Niall said all serious 

"Don't play dumb, you were tying your shoe lashes in front of everyone" Harry said 

"I was just tying my shoe lashes Harry, I didn't even know my bum was showing and fuck off you are not spanking me okay" Niall said 

Damn it he can't take a break. 

Harry has never ever spank Niall and he wants to do it so bad but Niall it's against it so every time he wants to do it he just leaves. 

He wants to mark that bum so bad with his hand. 

"Can I still fuck you?" Harry said sighing 

"Please" Niall said 

Harry stand up from the bench and takes slowly Niall skirt. Harry kiss his inner thighs and kiss his cover crotch 

"Umm harry" Niall said closing his eyes

He takes off nialls panties and his sleeve shirt. 

"On your hand and knees doll" Harry said 

Niall does as he told and bends over on the bench waiting for Harry's big juice cock. 

Harry stare at nialls pale ass and he grabs one cheek a little too harshly for nialls liking 

"I swear to god if you slap me on the ass I will cut off your balls" Niall said taking a look over his shoulder at Harry 

Harry slips a finger inside of nialls hole 

Niall scream in pain. "Fuck Harry, give me a warning first" Niall said chuckling 

Harry's slide a second finger and Niall is making beautiful noises so he slides a third one 

"Please harry, fuck me already" Niall whine

He remove his fingers and place his hands on nialls hip 

"Just one slap?" Harry whine like 5 years old 

"Harry" Niall said shaking his head. "Just put it in me please" Niall said covering his face 

Okay. 

"Just a second" Harry said 

"Hi I miss you, bunny" Harry said to no one 

Oh no this again. Niall thinks 

"Harry please tell me you are not doing what I think you are doing" Niall said chuckling 

"Shhh I am talking to bunny, don't be rude" Harry said touching nialls bum 

Niall shake his head. 

"I know we haven't talk in a long time and I am very sorry for that" Harry said talking to his bum 

Yes his bum, Harry talks to his bum before he fucks me and yeah it's weird but Harry is weird too so. 

He even name it bunny 

He kiss both of his ass cheeks. "Love you bunny" Harry said 

"Are you done now?" Niall said 

"Yes" Harry said positioning his cock on nialls entrance 

Niall grabs the bench for support. 

"Uh Harry you are so big" Niall moaned 

Harry smirk pushing fully on nialls ass 

Both groan 

Harry start thrusting slowly. 

"Fuck me faster harry" Niall said trying to fuck himself faster on Harry's dick 

"Who is the one doing the fucking here?" Harry said grabbing nialls hips roughly 

"Well you are doing a shitty job so..." Niall shrug 

Harry start thrusting harder and faster 

And it was great but it was starting to hurt a little bit. 

"Harry slow down" Niall said 

He start again with sloppy thrust. 

He stare at nialls back full of freckles and then his ass and how his dick disappear on nialls bum 

He can't stop himself when he does it he just do it. 

A loud smack, echo the whole locker room 

He stare at the mark and no he does not regret it 

"You are unbelievable" Niall said pushing Harry away from him 

He massage his sore ass cheek and shake his head at Harry and collect his things and leaves mumbling a few words that he thinks he says 'stupid boyfriend with a weird bum kink' 

Harry styles regrets nothing. 

Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha so I hope you like it   
> I take prompts with niall pairings if you want smut it has to be bottom Niall bc bottom Niall squad.


End file.
